Harry Potter and the Year of the Champions
by HelenPotter91
Summary: Fourth Installment of my Harry Potter World. Following their Bond with the Anchor, the Triwizard Tournament arrives, old friends and new are called in when Harry's name comes from the Goblet. Rated T but might have some mild M SORRY! On HIATUS for a while! I will be back!
1. Chapter One

Hey Everyone!! So this is my Fourth Instalmentof myongoing story...if youare new then please feel freetogo and read the first three because this will notmake sense toyou ifyou don't.

Now, I want to thank everyone whohas reviewed,added tofavouritesetcetera from the beginning. I get so excited whenIsee it so please continue to let meknowyou enjoy it.**_ I also want to apologize for the format, I am uploading using my phone and the format sometimes goes a little dodgy._**

Disclaimer-I do not own HP Universeunfortunatelybut this is my own version of JKR amazing work.

Withoutfurther adolets getinto it, please let me know what you think.

Chapter One

To say the past year had been eventful was the understatement of the century, escaped convicts, weird and wacky magical hijinks and bonding with a woman who was the same age as the founders of Hogwarts. Needless to say Harry Potter used to believe he was cursed because bad things always happened to him but now it seem just a normal part of day to day life.

Upon arriving home for the summer it took a bit of getting used to having not one but two new people, well considering size probably one and a half in the house but everyone took it in their stride to try and welcome Amara with open arms and explain to her about electricity, ovens, cars etcetera.

She was truly only starting to get used to things and understand what was happening in this era. The girls helped her with the clothing situation and all in all she seemed to be adjusting ok, albeit they could all see she was struggling but she kept everything close to her chest.

Tonks took her under her wing magically it seemed, the two of them can be seen duelling quite frequently and they both seemed to be evenly matched. The younger woman seemed to have found Amara fascinating and was constantly asking her questions about the Founders and her own time.

Hermione gave her two whole days before she was caught bouncing on the spot and begging to be taught some wandless magic in which everyone asked her to teach them, Narcissa and Remus were the only two in the house with enough wandless capabilities to match that of her so she had roped them into helping also.

Remus and Sirius were planning on opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley and so the ex-werewolf had decided not to return to Hogwarts for fourth year. Sirius, Amelia and their beautiful baby girl who they named Carina were all adjusting to life in between work commitments. Amelia had decided not to take too much time off work and planned to go back once the summer was over and everyone had went back to Hogwarts allowing Andromeda and Molly Weasley who had offered to care for the girl when Sirius or Amelia couldn't.

We were only a week into our school holidays and our friends were due to arrive for our first scheduled joint exercise morning, Amara was due to join us for the first time and as I looked around the room and saw Draco, Hermione, Susan, Dudley and the Girl in question she looked like a cat who was ready to bolt out the door. They had decided to give her enough time to become less of a social weirdo and now was the test as to whether Hermione and Ginnys lessons helped.

"Amara...calm down...your just meeting our friends who not to mention you are going to be in school with...what are you worried about?" She looked up at Harry and everyone found her expression quite amusing and were caught sniggering behind their hands which caused her to glare at them all. She had found it quite easy to be herself with the eight children and she knew they would never judge her or treat any different than anyone else.

"Look I am socially inept ok...I am not used to being around people never mind people who are so much younger than me so forgive me if I am nervous." We all nodded and touched her arm and allowed her to calm down. Ever since binding with her our magic had balanced out, our inner telepathy was back in working order and something strange happened.

FLASHBACK

It felt good to be home, meeting Carina and introducing Amara to everyone was incredible as they were so accepting of her. Stepping out of the shower and dressing gave him time to think, she was finding it hard to work jean buttons and underwear which was hilarious and resulted in Narcissa taking her shopping and explaining that comfort was the utmost...needless to say the men in the house were mortified when she came home and whipped everything out to show them.

She was a lot more open with her sexuality and body that everyone was used to, Charlie went beetroot when he passed her in the hall in nothing but a towel. Just as he pulled on his trousers he could practically feel Dracos irritation outside the door and screaming in his head.

"Harry please let me in!" As the door swung open the scowl on his face was extraordinarily pissed off...he ran straight passed towards the toilet and it caused the Now laughing Harry to leave and bump right into Dudley. He had grown three inches and had a nice toned rugby body now which made Harry feel very small in comparison, although he had more of a swimmers build he couldn't help but feel like a dwarf standing next to the boy who was slowly morphing into a man.

"What's up with him?" He just shrugged at his cousin and made plans to go for a run the following morning. All of them hadn't planned to meet up with their friends for a few days yet just to allow everyone time to settle into being home.

"Hey cuz nice tattoo..." Harry nearly tripped over his own two feet and started searching his body in sheer panic...tattoo...he didn't have a tattoo. As if it wasn't bad enough Draco stepped out of the bathroom and looked shocked.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Harry was really confused as he was trying but couldn't see anything. Running into the bathroom he turned to allow his back to be shown on the mirror behind him and lo and behold there it was...a golden and red tattoo around about the length of half a pen and width of a finger that looked anything but normal, a golden lion surrounded by what looked like Fire which was Harry and Ginnys element.

Within seconds he had spun to look at both of his companions in the bathroom and turned to Draco who had now appeared startled at his brothers actions.

"Take off your shirt!" Draco was confused but also intrigued as he pulled off his shirt he turned to see something similar to him, his was a silver snake with what looked like a green swirl of water which was also his and Daphne's element.

"I think we need to call everyone..." Within seconds of calling all of the soul bonds it was revealed the others had them too, Ron and Neville had their house and element combined together, the girls however was in a different place theirs was halfway down their backs and off to the left just as their ribcage met.

No one was any wiser as to what happened to them until Sirius, Amara and Narcissa came through to find all of the children huddled in the corner looking strangely at something on Neville's back.

"Hey Guys What's going on?" No one spoke until Dudley cleared his throat and nudged Harry to try and get him to say something. Instead of opening his mouth he just pulled off his shirt as did all the boys and the girls didn't take them off just lifted their shirts on the left side to show theirs off.

"That's Great you finally got your soul marks! I was half expecting them to show up when we bonded but when none of you mentioned it I waited to see if they would come." No one said anything to Amara probably because no one knew what she was talking about before she pulled her shirt off leaving her in just a bra not caring for modesty in front of everyone and there was hers in the same place as the girls.

"What is it? Why do we have it?" Amara smiled at Hermione and her inquisitive nature before she went and sat on the ground before pulling her shirt on and huddled them all together and hoped they could do them justice.

"Your Magic has reached its first stage of full maturity, You will first get your elemental tune which you have and you can tap into it to control not only your elemental power but your other magic also. You already said you have good control over it but this will allow you to do even more with it, I can talk you through it at some point. Once quite a bit of time has passed the second rune will appear here..." She pointed to the inside of her elbow where she had a Swan etched on her skin which also happened to be her animagus form.

"Once you reached the level of animal transformation then both you and your soul bond will have each other's animal etched on the other so there is a chance that the shape of your patronus will be what your Animagus transformation will be but there is an even bigger chance it will be different but whatever it's going to be you will have each other's never the less?" He answered which caused her to laugh and tell them to look out for each other's on their skin maybe in a year or so.

"The third and final mark will etch itself on your skin and will be a secret to only you and your soul bond, it will be hidden in an intimate place and will be a shape which will reflect who you are together, none is alike and will maybe look like constellations or wand movements or something like that...I haven't found my soul bond yet so I don't have the third and final one, the one on my elbow is likely to change also to the shape of my whatever my true loves form is and will probably happen when we first kiss." Upon explaining that nearly a millennium ago she saw all of the Founders go through it the children vowed to ask them about it when they returned to the castle.

"What does the third and final one mean?" Sirius looked a little bit worried whilst looking around the room and the children who were inspecting their Anchors elbow tattoo.

"Their magic will have reached full maturity and will no longer fluctuate, also the magic keeping you from being physically intimate with one another will be gone...the bond will no longer influence your sexual maturity...it will be your own free will as to when and how you chose to take that next step..." Everyone in the room was the colour of beetroot none more so than Sirius and Narcissa at that thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

The days that followed had all of the parents pulling their children in for a safe sex talk which was not only mortifying but completely unnecessary, no one could look each other on the eye for days and this was going to be the first time they were all together since.

One by one everyone piled out of the F.L.O.O and greeted everyone with hugs, high fives or fist bumps. Amara was standing at the other side of the room just observing everyone and soon they all made their way to the back yard.

"Ok everyone...I have someone very special I want you to meet...this is Amara and she is going to be joining Hogwarts in September..." Everyone waved and was very welcoming, Cedric walked up to her as he was the only one she was familiar with and they immediately started conversing.

"Ok groups of six...Yoga, running, swords, duelling, obstacle and weights." The six different categories today were something they did in the morning followed by an hours meditation at the end, they spent fifteen minutes with each one and then swapped.

Amara was dragged along with Cedric who was grinning and she nodded before smiling at the boy and following him over to the group that wanted to start running, within seconds the elves had everything sitting in their make shift gym before Amara took off after Cedric with another ten or so people running around the grounds. Harry was glad she found someone to talk to because it would be a long year for her with just us for company. As the others broke apart Ginny and Hermione shared a mischievous smile before taking our first stance in mountain pose with our practice led by Hermione.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was early in the morning and Cornelius Fudge always prided himself in being the first one at the office, even before Delores Umbridge his Undersecretary. The past few years had been nothing short of disastrous.

Harry Potter was supposed to be his Political Diamond and instead the stupid old fool Dumbledore had usurped him, the boy when he comes of age is going to be untouchable and no one would fault the political tycoon for trying to gain a little bit of it for himself.

He was the minister of magic for petes sake, he should be the most powerful man in the country but no...Harry Bloody Potter, Albus too many middle names Dumbledore and even that man-child Sirius Black were even more popular and it ticked him off.

Amelia Bones then went and married the man-child fool and gave birth to his baby which made her gain popularity also, she would no doubt be ushered in for the Minister job if anything happened to him but he had his own plan for that.

So all in all since Harry Potter came back it had been a shambles and his popularity had taken a ginormous nose dive especially in the last twelve months specifically. The thing that escaped...he was not even going to call it a girl or a witch she was nothing but a freak.

When she escaped Amelia Bones and her supporters rallied around trying to find her and once she showed her face it was at Hogwarts and Cornelius wasn't allowed to touch her. He made a vow to find out how she is doing it...cheating death...that would be one way to make the Wizarding World love me...now the Unspeakable's would have several ways to understand how she does it and then the entire Wizarding World will fall at his feet.

Picking up his copy of the Daily Prophet he saw an advertisement for the Grand Opening Of Howl at the Moon jokeshop which was going to be owned and run by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, it was scheduled to be opened at the end of the summer and would undoubtedly make an appearance however he had a lot of things to do first.

The Quidditch World Cup Commitee asked for the final to be held here in Great Britain at the end of the summer also, not to mention the Tri-Wizard Tournament which would bring nothing but good publicity for him. Yes he has quite a lot to do without worrying about what Dumbledore and his merry band of idiots are doing. Lots of planning to be done so he tried to put it all to the back of his mind and picked up some forms that needed his signature to start his day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Frank Bryce was no extraordinary man and at seventy-six had led a pretty decent life, he had done his duty to his country and served in the second world war, once he came home however he wanted the quiet life after all he had seen and lost.

After much deliberation he became a gardener for a family called the Riddles, they kept to themselves but paid him generously, when the family was murderered he unfortunately got the blame but was later released. It was late on a Thursday night around ten and he was making his supper but saw a faint flicker of light come on in the House, he had been eventually made caretaker of the house by a rich businessman who bought the house but didn't live in it.

It was always the bloody kids sneaking into the house and partying but needless to say they needed to leave. Grabbing his torch he slowly made his way closer and closer to the house in question, he couldn't hear any loud music and see any shadows so it maybe was just a small group.

As he creaked the door open the house was suspiciously quiet, apart from a creak of the stairs overhead he could hear nothing but hushed whispers, truth be told the house always gave him the creeps if he was honest with himself.

Closer and closer up the stairs and the voices grew louder, they didn't sound like kids, one was a grown man and the other was hushed whimpered as if in pain talking about tournaments and imposter and Harry Potter , before he could do anything else a small man with Brady eyes who wasn't exactly easy on the eye popped up in front of him out of nowhere.

"All right mates your gonna have to leave...before I call the police..." The small, ugly man lifted out a long stick from his pocket and pointed it at me before the hushed voice came.

"No wormtail...let us greet our guest! Come in Muggle and show yourself..." Frank knew he should run out of the house but being the age he was he doubted he could put run anyone so against every instinct in his body he moved into the room.

Their was a big high backed leather chair facing away from him and a man with long shaggy brown hair kneeling to the left of it glaring at him.

"You made the wrong choice to come here tonight Muggle..." The man snorted slightly in disbelief not only at the name he didn't know about but also the fact that he was cornered in the room.

"Look I don't want no trouble it's my job to look after the place so just move on and I won't call the police alright?" The voice let out a high pitched laugh at him before turning very serious.

"Turn me around Wormtail..." The small beast of a man turned the chair around and nothing could have prepared him for what he had seen. If it wasn't talking he would have swore it was a sickly baby that you see on those adverts for third world countries. "Good bye Muggle...AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green and Frank Bryce was no more leaving behind three men plotting a devious plan.

————————————————

Albus Dumbledore always prided himself by being a leader for the light and that hadn't changed over the years, however if there was one person he wouldn't mind putting out of their misery it was Delores Jane Umbridge...Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!

She was the most infuriating woman he had ever came across she stood for everything Albus hated...Bigotry in the highest of forms, he knew she was going to be a pain in the rear in all honesty even he didn't think he knew quite how much. She was trying to pass a law in the Wizangamot that restricted centaur land yet again and he knew as long as he had Sirius, Narcissa, Augusta, Abraxus Greengrass and Unspeakable Croakier it wouldn't pass but she was formidable and made his teeth grind together in frustration.

So many things needed his attention and part of him wanted to relinquish one of his roles but with the way things were and that irritating Umbridge woman throwing her weight around nothing could be destabilised right now.

Ever since finding out Emma Granger was obliviated and her magic bound then the vast number of others they had found both Dumbledore and Narcissa well it was astronomical. Not to mention the arrival of Toms Horcruxes well all in all things were shaping up to be pretty frightful. The next few weeks will be eventful to say the least and time will tell what Toms next move is.

PLEASEREVIEW

PLEASEREVIEW

PLEASEREVIEW

PLEASEREVIEW


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! Thank You to those of you who reviewed, favourited and added to your alerts list. I really appreciate it.

Please continue to let meknowwhat you think, I love this story andsoam sogladeveryone else is enjoying it too. This isquite ashort chapter but hopefully you like it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/—/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter Two

It didn't take long for Amara to integrate well with the entire group, she had so many different skill sets that we all were not aware of but seeing her in a duel was breathtaking, all of the adults had appeared after she had beaten all of the kids even Harry and Cedric who were the best of them all by far.

Sirius was the first to step up to the plate and handed little Carina to his wife before lifting out his wand, all of the groups had stopped what they were doing to watch also because in all honesty seeing Sirius get his ass handed to him was totally worth it.

"Don't hurt yourself cousin!" Sirius just puffed his chest at Narcissa who was leaning into Charlie with his arms wrapped around her from behind...in that moment he looked more than cocky which in turn caused everyone to laugh and Amara to get a wicked gleam on her face.

"Two galleons says he get his arse kicked..." In the end the only one stupid enough to bet against him was Dan who wanted to appear to support his friend but knew what way this was going to end.

"Oh stop...I was an Auror!" As if that made a difference he hadn't practised his duelling in years and so when he turned to Amara and smiled at her everyone knew what was going to happen after that.

"Alright sweetheart...let's see what you got..." He held up well but in the end it literally took her two minutes to have him sprawling on the grass after a wandless and silent Stupify caused him to fly across the garden and land in a heap with an almighty huff.

One by one all of the adults had taken a go to try and defeat her and and the only one who could hold their own was Tonks and she learnt from Mad Eye Moody and Amelia herself but the older woman wasn't cleared medically after having Carina so would have to wait for a few weeks.

"I do want a shot in a few weeks though...it will be good practice before going back to work..." Amara nodded at Amelia. Narcissa also lasted the longest but a quick, silent Expelliarmus spell and she was beaten...Tonks lasted fifteen minutes and twenty five seconds and Narcissa lasted twelve minutes and three seconds. This prompted Amelia to offer Narcissa a job which she politely declined.

Soon after the adults went back into the house as the children were in their meditative stances...it only took another ten minutes before Sirius came flying out of the house to the children.

"They're here!" All of the children looked irritatingly at Sirius for interrupting them but he was waving something in his hand which caught Harry and Dracos eye.

"No way!" All three of them started jumping around like a bunch of girls with small pieces of paper in them. Hermione was a mixture between repulsed and irritated.

"Someone want to fill us in?" Sirius held out his hand to Ron who became just as excited as the others before Hermione became increasingly irritated.

"Oi...idiots! Explain!" There in front of them was Quidditch World Cup tickets. "QUIDDITCH! All of that for Quidditch!" All of them looked offended before they explained that Sirius was given extra tickets for the final between Bulgaria and Ireland in three weeks.

"My father got us tickets to...through work..." Ron said which made Cedric and couple others nod also there was quite a few that couldn't go because of family commitment over the late half of summer but the excitement between the boys and some girls was infectious and soon they all were making plans to meet up.

That night they all sat down like a family to have dinner which was apparently Sirius's new rule when they all came back from school, conversation flowed freely between them all before heading to bed, later on that night they all were awakened by a bad dream and instead of trying to get back to sleep they all which now included Amara spent the night talking between each other.

Amara talked to them in more detail about her time with the Founders and some things they had done and it made Harry make a few mental notes to scold Godric on a few things. It literally felt as if they had known her all of their lives and made them feel not only closer to her but closer to each other as well.

Summer past quite quickly for them all and before they knew it there was only two weeks left of their summer holidays, their results had also come in the mail and as expected they all passed with flying colours. They all knew it would take her a while to adjust to everything but until that time their was a universal truth that everyone knew about...everyone except Dudley...Quidditch!

After Harry tried explaining Quidditch to Dudley they all decided to just show him...that was how he ended up on Susan's Broom clinging onto her for dear life. Dudley has come on quite well in the time that he has been in Black Manor, he had trimmed down and buckled down in school. Even though he was only fourteen he looked around sixteen and he felt very close to his cousin also which was weird to even think about.

"You can relax Dudley...I won't let you fall..." Susan was cool everyone apart from her aunt and Sirius had been giving them eyes all day at their conversation but she really just seemed like one of the guys and was super easy to talk to.

"You sure it won't buckle or something?" She laughed at him as he held on even tighter to her before she started flying a little bit higher and further out. They had a great conversation although Dudley suspected she was trying to take his mind of the fifty foot drop to the ground. His nerves dissipated slightly even with the others flying past him and explaining things she herself explained it in a less excitable way that he actually understood it.

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" You could tell he was confused before she just shook her head at him...he never really understood how to talk to girls before and although he got on really well with Susan it didn't help understand her at all.

"Oh please people have been waggling their eyebrows at us for ages and no offence but your definitely not my type. The only person I have told has been Aunt Amy...I am the heir to a noble house and so they all expect me to marry someone worthy and have lots of Pure Blooded children...little do they know men don't appeal to me..." He nearly dropped off the Broom right there and then.

He had spent so long trying to hide who he was and this vibrant girl had trusted him with her secret, he couldn't imagine girls get it any easier by being Gay...well let's just say his father would have beaten it out of him.

"They are your family...they won't care..." He knew in his heart of hearts that they would not treat him any different if Sirius's reaction was anything to go by but still the thought of saying it put loud frightened him to no end and decided to keep it to himself for now.

"Well now you know...so that makes two people...I will tell them when I am ready but I don't see you jumping to tell them either?" She shook her head and giggled at him and how nervous he was in case he offended her.

"Well I am sort of seeing someone but they have not come out to anyone yet and in all honesty I don't want to be the one to out her completely...I know how scary it can be taking that first step and telling that first person so I will wait for them and keep it secret for now." He nodded at her and they spent the next couple of hours teaching Dudley the game that he was going to spectate in a few days.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/—/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcissa had spent the better part of her childhood trying to claw her way out of her sisters shadow and for a while she thought she had...now lying in bed next to Charlie Weasley felt like a dream...he was so young and full of goodness and sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve him.

Her life had taken a drastic turn in the past three years, Sirius the disowned cousin was now one of her closest confidants and Andromeda the sister who was shunned for daring to fall in love with a Muggleborn well...she was even closer than Sirius...the biggest thing that had thrown her was she had fallen in love with a Weasley...the eldest Child of Molly and Arthur I might add.

He had managed to break those ice walls of hers and wriggled his way into her heart and now she was marrying him. They both agreed that they wanted something small and intimate after Sirius and Amelia's wedding fiasco, so they would get married the night before the kids went back to school at Christmas and have just close friends and family.

"Shh...I can hear you thinking and it's keeping me awake..." She smiled at him and ran her finger down his broad masculine shoulders and he cracked his eyes open to look at her with his serious face.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head at him and leant down to kiss him firmly and let him know she was perfectly happy.

"Nothing I assure you...I was just contemplating how my life has changed in all good ways but it's funny how time creeps over you...I do want to ask you a question though and I want you to answer honestly..." He sat up against the headboard and allowed the sheet to pool around his waist and he took her hand in his.

"You know you can ask me anything...and I will always be honest with you...even when you don't want me to..." She smirked at him and held onto his hand before taking a deep breath.

"You know I love you...even though sometimes I am insecure about our age difference and what I can offer you as an old woman..." He pressed a kiss to her hand in support.

"Cissa..." She held up her hand to get him to stop talking and she really wanted to get this out before she chickened out.

"Look please just let me speak and then you have free rein after to say whatever you want." He nodded his head and pulled her closer to him so she was leaning on her arm on one side and had her leg and other arm draped across him.

"I am older than you we know that...granted I am not as old as I feel but still you are such a young man and deserve a family of your own with a young girl who is capable of giving you a brood or your own that would rival your mothers." He smirked at that and shook his head at his girlfriends antics.

"Even though I had complications with Draco the healer who had also studied Muggle medicine said that the DNA I had and the DNA Lucius had was not compatible something to do with two genetic anomalies I did some research after having Draco...I sent one of our house elves to Muggle London and asked him to pick up everything he could on genetics and via some books I picked up in flourish and blotts I found out that our magical cores were incompatible also due to the Black Family and Malfoy Family being related and Draco was very sick as a baby because he was born early and the healer warned us both not to have any more children and we could both die..." He really had no clue where she was going with this and was extremely uncomfortable with this because it felt like she was pulling away again.

"Cissa...why are telling me this..." She smiled that big beautiful smile at him and sat up to straddle his waist causing her full nudity to be exposed to him. She was an angel...He truly could not believe she had picked him.

"You deserve all of that Charlie and although it terrifies me...I want to have children with you...I want Draco to have Siblings...I want it all..." Although he was not expecting it she had put a smile on his face as he pulled her down for a kiss.

"Cissa...you are marrying me...we have Draco and as much as I would love to see you pregnant with my child and ignore the inner Neanderthal in me there I am happy with our life...if we are blessed with a child then brilliant but I don't want you to feel pressured." She could not help but fall in love with him even more in that moment and she just leant down to kiss him.

"I am not pressured...I love you and will spend the rest of my life loving you so what do you say...want to have a baby?" He laughed at her and nodded his head at her and they agreed not to wait because no one knows what their life will throw at them so that night he worshipped her all night and well into the early hours next morning.

That was how Sirius found them...sound asleep and since it was a Sunday he was in no hurry to wake them...they were both covered in the blanket with just Cissy bare back exposed and so he just closed the door to her room and made his way back down to breakfast and explained they were sleeping in causing Draco to roll his eyes knowing a little bit to much how active his mothers sex life was...everyone just laughed and mercilessly teased them when they appeared later on in the afternoon.

Please review

Please **_Review_**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for your continuing support with my writing! I appreciate it all so much, so this is Chapter Three! I hope you enjoy it...I have also posted a new Chapter of my CISSAMIONE story Unexpected Allies, feel free to give it a read! Just a little filler chapter...sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully the format issue will be fixed mow that I am back on a Laptop! **_

_**Alright folks thanks again and I hope you enjoy! **_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/—/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Ever since Eowyn bonded with him in Diagon Alley Harry has found her to be a wonderful conversationalist and so when she approached him and told him she laid eggs and needed a safe place to keep them he set up a fireproof bed for her in his room and it was rather fascinating to watch the process.

Her and Fawkes took turns every two hours to create fire under it and apparently it sped along the incubation needed in the egg and so within a week they were fully matured. He was sleeping in his bed when he heard her trill and within Seconds the Headmaster was flashed into his bedroom in bright blue pyjamas and housecoat holding onto Fawkes tail feathers causing Harry to scream slightly.

"Harry...I apologise for interrupting your sleep and invading your bedroom..." Within seconds Sirius, Narcissa, Remus and Draco has ran into the room to find Albus Dumbledore in his pyjamas and Harry lying shocked and with a terrified look on his face in the bed.

"Harry what's going on?" This caused the younger boy to smile and laugh at them all with their wands pointed at the Headmaster. What did they think was going to happen? They were going to curse him?

"Guys I am fine stop it...The eggs are hatching and Fawkes must have wanted the Headmaster here." They all nodded and heard a small crack...there was six eggs in total and one was starting to pop through...within a few seconds the egg had fully hatched in a ball of fire later and there was what looked like a hairless chicken. One by one each egg cracked and the last one took the longest and all of the others looked like a mixture between Eowyn and Fawkes with white, blue, red and yellow riffs of feathers this one was black on his head causing the Headmaster and Harry to gasp.

"What's wrong?" After bonding with their Phoenixes they reasearched them and learnt everything about the creature. What sat in front of them was nothing short of incredible.

"She's a black Phoenix!" No one understood the significance of that and were drawing blank expressions causing Albus to step in.

"Let me explain...Fawkes is a fire Phoenix...his flame is the traditional yellow and red like his feathers. Eowyn is an ice Phoenix and her flame is white and blue like her feathers and well Black Phoenixes are extremely rare...no one has documented seeing or bonding with one in over six hundred years." Everyone looked at the tiny baby in that moment and could not help but feel as if they were witnessing history.

Albus stroked Fawkes on the head mirroring Harry with Eowyn and both were proud parents as the little Phoenixes found their brothers and sisters and snuggled into each other with the little black one in the middle patiently waiting on mama and papa feeding them. Small sparks erupted from the parents tails as they fed the little ones sparks of fire.

Everyone who had no idea what way Phoenixes worked were in awe of what was happening and both Albus and Harry shared a glance between each other and nodded in mutual thanks to allow their Phoenixes to bond.

"I dare say I will not see Fawkes for a while but feel free to F.L.O.O me if you need anything..." The Headmaster made his way out of the room being escorted by Narcissa and Harry also chased everyone out of his room and got dressed before heading down for his breakfast.

It was soon the day of the Quidditch match and everyone bar Molly, Alice, Narcissa, Dittania, Amelia and Percy were on their way to the scheduled Portkeys, because it was such a large group of them they would have to go in three Portkeys. Narcissa handed Dan and Dudley bracelets...it was three straps of leather with a small coin attached to it.

"Whatever you do don't take them off! This is what allows you to see through the Muggle repellant charms..." Both of them nodded and then got into their groups, Sirius and Remus had Harry, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Daphne. Emma and Xenophilous took Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Charlie, Abraxus and Astoria. The third group was Arthur, Amara, Amos, Cedric, Bill, Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora and Augusta Longbottom.

One by one they came upon three different objects, the first one was a hula hoop and as Sirius's group stepped up within twenty seconds they all dissapeared. Emma's group stepped up to a long skipping robe and took a piece of it and again twenty seconds later they all but disappeared, Arthur Weasleys group stepped up and Amara looked at the tattered teddy bear and all of them dissapeared and soon found themselves in a field.

Men and women in the strangest of attires passed them all and even for Amara who was getting used to the fashions found it strange...Sirius was just snickering and practically bouncing on the spot. They all followed the crowd and soon enough came upon a lane way with rows and rows of small wooden cabins on either side.

Dan looked sceptical at the cabin before Sirius started directing them one by one into the cabin and considering it looked like it could barely fit two people comfortably he and Dudley were the last two standing outside Sirius popped his head back out and smirked at them.

"Well come on then!" Dan walked in first followed by the younger boy and what they saw shocked the hell out of them...huge high ceilings and a large staircase in front of them was enough to pull them out of their own heads.

"How the bloody hell!" Dan was very rarely speechless these days...ever since he had entered the wonderful world of magic he had gotten used to some strange things but this was extraordinary.

"Magic Dan! Ok so boys will have to double up girls there might be room for three..adults too..." Remus and Dora snuck away and within five minutes everyone had their own room...after much debate they allowed the soul bonded children to share a room it's not as if anything untoward was going to happen, Amara was sharing with Susan and Astoria, Cedric with Dudley, the twins each other, Arthur with Xeno, Sirius with Abraxus, Charlie with Bill, Andromeda and Ted, Emma and Dan.

They all had dinner and decided to go explore the grounds before the match was due to start later on, there were so many different stalls of food, merchandise and all sorts of things. They all grabbed an ice cream from a Stall that was full of Italian Gilato before being approached by a beautiful girl with red hair who looked about twenty speaking Gaelic.

"Amara...ciamar a tha thu beo?" She was around five foot six and had long red hair that was braided back from her head and trailing down her back. Amara looked at the girl before recognition dawned on her...everyone else was confused because everyone who knew Amara should be dead.

"Rebekah...how...Mar a tha an ifrinn?" She was nearly crying and as they embraced everyone could see certain similarities between the two women...both carried themselves completely differently to everyone else and spoke different also and it seems they are both incredibly old if they knew each other.

"Wanna introduce us Amara!" The woman had an American twang to her accent and turned to the group and once her eyes landed on Harry and Sirius her eyes raised high on her head before turning to her old friend.

"Of course you know the boy who lived..." Her eyes flicked between Harry and Ginny before taking in the other soul bonds and everyone got very uncomfortable when she started to cry. "You all...you're incredible..." Amara could see they were all getting uncomfortable at her staring and tearing up.

"This is Rebekah Konbasha we met in Tunisia before my capture...I am not sure how you're alive but I am glad..." They embraced once more before Amara walked away she told them they would meet them at the cabin in an hour. Everyone had so many questions but they agreed to let them be and satiate their curiosity later on.

As Amara tucked her hand into her old friends arms and made their way in the opposite direction from her group, before turning her attention to her oldest friend and started speaking in her native Gaelic.

"How on earth are you alive?" Rebekah seemed different, she was always very intense but now it seemed as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"That my friend is a very long story..." It was like drawing blood from a stone with her. "I knew all of those years ago when I volunteered to be your guide what and who you were...I too was a student at Hogwarts and so always heard stories and saw paintings of you." Amara stared in shock at her friend before they came to a more secluded part of the grounds which was hard to do with the amount of people there.

"When they captured you Tariq and I we tried to fight back but there was too many of them even for me. So instead they captured us and accused us of being like you. When they found out we weren't they killed Tariq, and pumped me with some sort of serum, it looked like blood and it had some pretty extreme side effects, basically I died...then I didn't. They tried all sorts of things to kill me and nothing took. I think they were planning on selling me to the highest bidder..." They had experimented on her the same as they did Amara and apparently her blood made her stop age.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Rebekah..." She waved her off and embraced her for a huge hug and smiling before glancing at her watch.

"Let's make our way back and you can tell me all about that gorgeous boy who was practically drooling when we left?" Amara looked confused as we were walking but Rebekah just smiled at her.

"Who? What are you talking about?" The younger of the two smirked before pulling her arm back into hers.

"Tall, dark, brooding and handsome..." The lightbulb seemed to go on and before she knew it she was spluttering repudiation and turning red.

"Who Cedric? No I mean we are just friends and he is my running partner that's it..." Knowing she wasn't ready to see it yet Rebekah stopped teasing her but the lines of their relationship were already forming she could see that when she noticed the Auras of colour surrounding the Soul bonded children, she will admit it eventually if her bond doesn't make her.

Soon they arrived back at the cabin and saw everyone waiting for them, they all offered Rebekah to come and sit with them but she shook her head saying that technically she was working security for the French Minister and his family and while they visited and her break was over.

Everyone said farewell and welcomed her to the house anytime and she handed Amara a slip of paper and told her to write before walking away leaving Amara with a lot of faces who appeared to have questions.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

GAELIC TRANSLATION-Ciamar a tha thu beo?-How are you alive?

Mar a tha an ifrinn?-How the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

HP4 Chap4 Retold

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken so long to post up the next chapter, teething baby and all sorts of issues. Anyway, I do hope you will enjoy it and continue to review. Let me know what you think and tell your friends. Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter but I am forever grateful for JKR for creating this world for all of us to play with._**

**Chapter Four**

Once everyone left it seemed as if everywhere was so quiet for the women who stayed behind, Amelia and Narcissa were not too bad because they shared a house but Molly, Alice and Dittania were all alone in their houses and so they decided to form together in Black Manor and have a sleepover of sorts.

Molly, Dittania and Narcissa were sharing a couple bottles of wine from the Cellar whereas Alice and Amelia were still breastfeeding and so were drinking Non-alcoholic cocktails that Dobby the house elf was concocting...each one more random than the next.

The babies had went down to sleep and Carina was not due to wake up till Midnight and Eva-Lily not till two the women all enjoyed each other's company and so conversation passed relatively easily before turning to the men in their lives.

"Ok I have to ask and please don't take this offensively..." Dittania turned her attention to Narcissa who looked uncomfortable almost immediately...but all of the women were giggling which worried her more.

"Charlie Weasley..." Her face was blank in the aloof mask she always wore in public before shaking her hand.

"What about him?" All of them except for Molly who looked equally confused and worried about the direction of this conversation.

"The boy is fine as hell so tell me this is he fine in every other aspect?" Having never had true girlfriends whom she could speak to about these things it felt strange and the immediate reaction was to run the opposite direction.

"I don't know if Molly would appreciate you talking about her son like that...but I will tell you this, the man doesn't do things unless he is fully committed." She took a swig of her wine as Molly downed hers and conversation flowed pretty smoothly.

They were naturally curious and had a lot of questions for her...Amara could not help but blush every time Cedric looked at her after that particular conversation. Rebekah was right however, he did watch her and even when she thought he wasn't the small sly glances out of the corner of his eye was enough to know she wasn't going crazy. Both Amos, Cedric and a few others gave them privacy and they all immediately asked her what was going on.

"So no offense but how exactly do you have a friend that is still alive? Your really old..." Ron being who he was just putting it all out there without thinking causing Hermione to slap him lightly and everyone to laugh.

"She was my tour guide in Tunisia and both Rebekah and the other guide Tariq were captured with me, Tariq was killed and Rebekah was experimented on like me only they used my blood and some potion concoction for a few years until she broke free and she hasn't aged since..." Everyone let it sink in for a second before she instantly felt all of the children reassuring her in her head and they started to make their way to the stadium.

Hundreds of thousands of people from all over the world were there decked out in their Green and White or Black and Red clearly choosing who they were cheering for. Everyone could feel the excitement in the air and soon they had met up with all of their friends to their box and were waiting on the match to start.

The mascots took to the pitch and a different feeling floated through the air and all of a sudden men everywhere were going crazy, trying to climb over the bars and Fred, George and Amos Diggory were no different it was then the Veela were noticed, Amara rolled her eyes and wandlessly cast an immobulus charm to her companions much to the others amusement, she was unsure why the others were not affected but the soul bonds were automatically immune to that sort of thing along with Sirius because of his bond with Amelia and Remus because of his wolf senses.

The men in the audience and some women were practically salivating and thankfully their alluring dance was over and they vacated the pitch allowing everyone to automatically snap back to their usual selves. It was almost as if a fog had cleared and they shook their heads before flushing with embarrassment at their antics and thankfully the match was starting.

The noise was deafening and pretty soon the Irish Team flew onto the pitch in a trail of sparks and fireworks of Leprechauns dancing a jig to music, Bulgaria soon squashed it though and burst onto the pitch from above the crowd and some show off seeker called Krum was doing back flips and all sorts of dangerous stunts.

Harry, Ron, Cedric and the twins were impressed but everyone else seemed a bit put off by his showy behaviour, luckily the game started not long after and thankfully Amara didn't have to answer any more questions. Both teams seemed evenly matched but as much as they hated to say it Victor Krum was good on a broom.

Overall the Irish team were more in tune with one another and were scoring goals one after the other but the teams seeker was out of the game after only fifteen minutes after flying into the ground chasing after Krum.

Overall Ireland won but Victor Krum caught the snitch and soon it was all over, little by little everyone started making their way out of the stadium toward their tents, cabins and apparation point. Their group moved slowly and made their way through the large conglomeration of tents and drunks, the food stalls were still active and open and all of them opted for burgers, hot dogs, chips etcetera before heading back to the cabin to relax.

Once back into the comfort of their PJ's all of the children sat around the floor eating whilst the adults poured out a glass of whatever poison they wanted. Conversation turned to books, music, art and finally children.

Frank and Sirius were bonding over being father's before making Remus uncomfortable by asking when he was gonna do it. It wasn't long before they heard it before seeing it loud cries, screams and bangs could be heard and they knew it wasn't going to be good natured celebrating.

The curtains were drawn and men in black robes and white masks drew their attention and they were creating chaos, tents were going up in flames and people were writhing on the ground and some were passed out. Sirius immediately took action and Frank, Andromeda, Remus, Nymphadora, Charlie, Bill and Amos went to leave.

"Emma, I need a wand here for protection, please keep an eye on Dudley, Cedric and Amara you are both of age so please make sure there is still the same amount of people here when I come back?" Amara shook her head and went to go before Sirius stopped her.

"What do you think you are you doing?" He was livid and in that moment forgot she was older than he was by many years. She was not happy by any means and the glare she was giving him was enough to make any person fearful.

"I am going with you...look you are not my father or my husband so you don't really get a say here." He wasn't happy about it and continued to argue before she pulled him down to whisper in his ear actually more like growl in his ear.

"Sirius I can't die! Let me help! I have more years experience than all of you combined!" After seeing her in a duel and beating everyone he let her go causing the others to get pissed off.

"I don't want to hear it! Stay here protect each other, protect Dudley and Dan! We will be back." The door clicked closed and they left, all of them stood at the window and watched them disappear into the fray of green, red and yellow spells. Within seconds they were out of sight completely.

"What did Amara whisper to Sirius? Why did he let her go?" Harry was uncomfortable at Cedric's stare and although they trusted their friend they were not certain how much they trusted him. Everyone could see he fancied their Magical anchor and in all reality how could he not...she was stunning but none of them felt right divulging that information.

"Well technically she is of age she can do what she wants...she has had no one to tell her what she can and can't do for a while and you have seen her...she is fierce!" It's true she had beaten everyone, even the adults but he still worried. Time passed ever so slowly, two hours went by and the front door banged open and everyone flew into the house and locked the door.

Everyone appeared relatively unscathed apart from Ted and Amos who was being carried into the room by Charlie and Bill. Andromeda was beside herself but immediately got to healing her husband with Emma heading to help Amos, the newly trained witch had been reading healing books for a while. Ted had a big long gash from his face to his ribs and his arm looked to be in a funny shape, Small wounds dotted his body and within ten minutes they had healed.

Amos looked frightful, he was twitching all over and everyone knew he had been hit with a Cruciatus at some point. He had a big gaping would on his leg and after Emma poured some essence of dittany on it the wound stitched over and closed on its own.

Sirius was holding onto the children for comfort and Amara was like a cat watching through the window as if something was going to jump out and catch them. All of them looked worse for wear but Ted and Amos were definitely the worst off.

"What happened?" Surprisingly Neville was the first one to ask the question, everyone else was in shock. The explained that death eaters were torturing people, shooting up tents and setting them on fire...it was a bloody free for all.

"We can't stay here, we have to go!" Amara looked the epitome of military esque in that moment and all of them nodded their heads and both men who were still recovering did not look like they can move. Harry and Draco had an idea, they hadn't tried it yet but knowing they didn't have a choice they tried it.

"Hold on a second..." Both boys took a random thing and looked at each other and nodded to Amara to help. She had been teaching them how to make Portkeys and it required a lot of concentration to make it work, Harry took out a Bouncy Ball from his pocket and said the incantation "Portus" causing everyone to Gasp in shock.

"Hold on Amos you will arrive home to Black Manor and I am sure Andromeda will go with you." Both Adults grabbed onto the Portkey with Andi having one last glance at her husband before the Portkey activated and they disappeared.

"Ok...rude...when in the name of Merlin were you two going to tell us you know how to make Portkeys..." Draco took a small owl statue and did the same "Portus" and handed it to Ted who Dora was going with and they soon disappeared.

"Do you really think now is the time Hermione for you to be bitching about this? Especially considering you and Ginny were hiding your time traveling adventure last year." Draco knew he was sharp with her but regardless she just took it on the chin and walked back over to Ron who had put his arms around her in comfort.

Knowing the anti dissaparating and Portkey wards were lifted allowed the adults to take everyone home and so Amara took Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville. Cedric took Susan since he could only apparate with one and soon one by one they all popped into the foyer of Black Manor.

Molly, Alice, Dittania and Narcissa soon came flying around the corner and embraced all of the children, Sirius explained what happened and the children wanted to stay close to one another and so they made the living room into a huge massive sleeping place and Cedric joined them whilst Amos who was being treated upstairs and recovered.

The way the events had changed let to everyone being a little bit more subdued than usual and the children were recovering well all things considered. Cedric told them all about what way things were before according to his father and truth be told no one wanted things to go back to the way they were.

"Why are they attacking now though?" Amara being not of this time did not understand and although Cedric was unsure of what she was he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth, none of them were and he had been patient up until now because it had not been any of his business but if he was going to be friends with them all they needed to tell him.

"There is quite a lot of people who believe he isn't dead...not fully anyway and the part that possessed Quirrel is still put there, if he has managed to gather his troops then all bets are off." They were contemplative for a while before they decided to meditate and try and get some sleep.

The adults were not holding up much better than the children, Dora was called into work leaving Remus even more worried than before, it wasn't that he doubted her ability he just loved her and didn't want to lose her. Sirius and Amelia spent all night alternating Carina in their arms and hugging one another, the Quidditch World Cup was supposed to be a safe place but people were hurt and some were killed, it didn't seem right.

Emma and Dan still sometimes felt like outsiders but when the shit hit the fan Emma was glad of her magic, she was glad she stayed behind because although she was progressing there was no way she was combat ready. She made love to her husband the majority of the night before falling into a deep sleep at three in the morning trying to fight the image of Ted covered in blood.

Narcissa sat with Charlie stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders in a chair beside her brother in laws bed watching her sister out of the corner of her eye. No one understood what was happening I mean death eaters at the world cup was not something anyone expected. Why would they do it? How did they do it? It felt to much like it was before tonight, the atmosphere was the same and it only made them wary of what was to come.

Andromeda tried with all her might to keep a level head but Ted was lying there still covered in blood even though he was healed and noone knew what to say about it, death eaters, how in the name of blazes did death eaters get onto the grounds? Unless they were already there. Never the less they will not be getting answers tonight, all of them split up and went to their own rooms leaving Andromeda to keep and eye on Ted and Amos.

It was two days later when Remus and Dora announced they had bought a house and wanted to invite everyone to a housewarming party. Both Ted and Amos were doing a lot better although the former would forever walk with a limp as there was nerve damage to the backs of his legs. However they were checked over by Poppy Pomfrey and given a potion regimen for the next couple of days but given a clean bill of health. Everyone was beside themselves with worry but thanks to Sirius the house they had bought had the best wards money could buy.

Everyone was busy getting ready when Ginny and Daphne F.L.O.O.E.D into the house and made their way up to the respective rooms. Ginny knocked on Harry's door before a small come in was heard on the other side and she walked in to see him in a white shirt and black trousers but had his top two buttons undone and lifting is tie to put over his shoulders.

"Hey there! You look stunning!" She really did, a gorgeous black dress and small heels made with her hair down and straight made her look a little bit older but in a good way. She walked over to Harry and immediately got started on his tie and he could not help but smile at her and pull her in for a kiss.

"Dinner party at the future Lupins...this should be fun..." Everyone knew that it was going to be a good night so we're not worried about much which was a fresh relief after the past few days.

Ginny heard a trilling and looked over to see the six baby phoenixes were growing so fast but what was most notable was the slight colour change in Eowyns feathers, where they used to be have small amounts of red and black like Fawkes she was slowly morphing into a totally white and blue coat and they could only guess it was because of motherhood.

They made their way downstairs and were greeted by Draco, Daphne, Sirius, Amelia, Narcissa, Charlie, Susan and Dudley. Everyone was looking forward to a night with family and so one by one the stepped into the F.L.O.O and said "Wolf Den."

Everyone stepped out into a lovely living room to find some guests already there. Hermione, Ron and their parents and siblings were there, Luna and the Longbottoms had also arrived and Cedric was there solo as Amos wanted to be at home but sent his well wishes.

Severus Snape stepped out of the F.L.O.O with Aurora on his arm looking beautiful in a white and blue dress followed by Albus who had an even bigger smile on his face than usual and Minerva, small talk flew thorough the air and apparently there was a woman by the name of Bertha Jorkins missing, everyone feared the worst because it felt like before but deciding not to let it annoy them they put a smile on their face just as Remus and Dora came in through the door looking incredibly dressed up and lightbulbs started going on in their heads.

"If life has taught us anything it is that life is too short...so I want to thank everyone for coming tonight and we have decided to have our wedding here, with our close friends and family. Albus has already agreed to officiate and so if you could all head into the dining room we will begin." Remus called back Sirius and Amelia and asked if they would stand for them and they agreed with huge hugs.

Once everyone had taken a seat the groom and Sirius took a stand up at the front along with Albus and Dora walked up the make shift aisle to her future husband on the arm of her father and knew this man was going to be her husband and all of the couple's looked on in witness to a beautiful connection.

Vows were exchanged, rings were given and soon everyone was getting drunk and dancing because that's apparently what you do at a wedding. Amara had elf made wine and had never tried giggle juice so once that was distributed thanks to Sirius's cellar of various Alcoholic beverage companies that he apparently owned, everyone was well and truly sloshed.

Sirius has to be put to bed and Amara and Cedric volunteered to do it, both of them made their way to Black Manor along with Susan, Dudley, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Daphne the two girls were staying the night and considering the state of their parents that was not surprising.

Everyone said goodnight and went their own ways to allow Sirius to float behind the two oldest children and make their way up to his room. Silence was infinitely more uncomfortable that they would have thought, they could usually hold a conversation and yet now there was tension and Amara did not know how to handle that.

Ever since her conversation with Rebekah at the world cup she had felt uncomfortable around the handsome boy and he in all honesty didn't understand why, she was fine one minute and weird the next and he didn't want there to be anything weird between them. Once they lay Sirius down on his bed they walked down to the kitchen and she set up some Hot Chocolate for them both. Amara was like Remus in that regard She loved Chocolate it became quote a weakness for her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded her head at him and poured him a mug before putting something called Marshmallows into it and sat Down across from him. He looked nervous and it unnerved Amara slightly.

"What's wrong Cedric?" He shook his head at her and automatically found his cup overly exciting, he couldn't look into her eyes and tell her what's wrong...it felt deceitful but he knew he couldn't say it out loud. What if she rejected him? What if she laughed in his face? Not to mention the secrets she is keeping, and yet his mouth was traitorous.

"What happened between us leaving for the world cup and now?" She was confused but then again quite a lot of things confused her which baffled him, she sometimes acted like she was from a different planet.

"What do you mean?" He could feel his face flush and in all honesty he didn't understand that this was exceedingly difficult to get out but he had already came this far there was no way he was chickening out now.

"We are friends or at least I thought we were friends but you seem weirder than usual. Have I done something wrong?" She shook her head at him and did not feel comfortable explaining this to him, but she mustered up the courage and she held onto his hand and shook her head again.

"No Cedric...it's just my life is complicated and I don't really know much but I do like you and I think you like me and if you give me some time we can get to know each other more. I have been through things in my life that makes me question everything. If you consent to getting to know me first and as bad as this sounds letting me know I can trust you then we can see...but you haven't done anything wrong!" He nodded his head and they were both interrupted by a loud clattering which caused them to whip out their wands.

Slowly they made their way to the lounge where Charlie and Narcissa were firmly ensconced in a lip lock, both embarrassed immediately ran to Narcissas room and suddenly there was silence which made them know a silencing charm was put up.

Cedric made his way home and Amara went up to her room and little did both of them know the other was tossing and turning due to their conversation. She would get to know the boy before anything else and hope he was worthy of her trust, he knew she had her secrets and only hoped she would trust him with them eventually.

Two days past and it was the grand opening of Howl at The Moon, Sirius and Remus were actually going through with it...they were opening up their own joke shop and they couldn't be more excited, albeit they were not as nervous as Narcissa was when she was setting up her shop but both men were definitely not their usual selves but we're trying to hide everything.

Everyone was excited for them both but events over the past few days had put a dampener on things...a woman by the name of Bertha Jorkins went missing and the dark mark over her house pointed the finger at death eaters. After the Quidditch World Cup and now this it seems to the adults that history was repeating itself and everyone felt on edge but needless to say everyone was trying to be in good spirits.

Oliver Wood was leaving at the end of the summer as he got a spot on Puddlemere United Quidditch team, Angelina Johnson was head girl and Percy Weasley got a job in the Ministry but the latter was bugging everyone because every conversation was about it and needless to say everyone was getting pissed off at him.

Everyone had showered, changed and told their friends they would see them in Diagon Alley later on that day, ever since their letters had came they all decided to get their school things on the same day as the opening and everyone was pleased to see their school results.

Hermione and Harry were at the top of the schools academic board, Ginny, Daphne and Luna were in joint second place, Ron, Draco and Neville were joint third followed by Susan in fourth, Tracey Davis in fifth and what surprised them was there was no other Ravenclaw on the top ten.

Harry took top spot in defence, Hermione in Transfiguration, Draco on Potions, Neville in Herbology, Luna in Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, Daphne in Charms, Ginny in History, Ron in Divination which surprised him considering he made it up and both himself and Neville studied hard over the Summer and decided to drop Divination to change into Ancient Runes, they would have to pass an exam at the beginning of the year but between Daphne, Susan and Hermione they had no doubt they would pass.

Susan took that top spot in Ancient Runes along with Tracy who came first in Arithmancy, Tracy had became a permanent fixture in the house as she and Susan had became close and you usually can't see one without the other, the friendship between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin surprised everyone but not as surprising as the friendship between Dudley and the twins.

They had seemingly taken him under their wing and he became an honorary Weasley and began helping them out with their pranks, just the day previous he had helped them spike everyone by turning them Luminous colours depending on the person's mood.

Skin and hair was affected and the occupants of all of the house Longbottom, Black and Greengrass Manor, The Burrow and The Granger's soon figured out that Red was angry, blue was sad, green was jealous, yellow was happy etcetera...needless to say Narcissa spent the whole day on red and he got thoroughly told off for it but it was totally worth it. Amara thought it was genius but had already decided to retaliate. That was how Narcissa found Amara, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Daphne, Susan, Hermione and Ron later on huddled together plotting whilst waiting on Sirius getting changed and Remus arriving.

"Hello...sorry Amara can I borrow you for a second?" She nodded and followed the gorgeous blonde out of the room and they settled into the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of them.

"Is everything ok?" She immediately shook her head at the girl but Amara immediately felt like she had offended the woman because she had been avoiding her since Cedric and herself caught Narcissa and Charlie in a rather precarious position.

"This is incredibly embarrassing and I don't really know how to broach the subject with you..." Amara took a sip of her tea in an effort not to hurry the woman but she could practically feel the inner turmoil that was happening in her head.

"The other day after the wedding...well I thought the children would have went onto bed and it was well after an hour after you all left before Charlie and I decided to go home. I want to apologise to you and when I see young Cedric I will apologise to him also. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Amara waved her off and made it clear her apology was unnecessary.

"Honestly Narcissa, you have nothing to apologise for your relationship with Charlie is incredible I have never seen a connection like that before." The older woman was curious and as she tilted her head to the side Amara felt inclined to explain.

"The soul bond connection between the children well it's one of pure innocent love, it will become a passionate love as time goes on but they are truly the other half of each other. Their connection is split right down the middle, your connection with Charlie is jagged." She still didn't understand and looked incredibly confused for a moment before Amara took her hand and turned her palm and held onto it.

"Imagine a square and every box fits perfectly into another box, that it the way the children's boxes work yours it's almost like your missing pieces but Charlie has those pieces...I have no idea what you have been through in you life but it fractured you, it pained you and Charlie has managed to take your pain and help ease it. I only hope I find someone who can do that for me, take away my pain." The older woman held onto my hand in a death grip.

"Well Cedric Diggory seems like a nice boy...perhaps he can help..." Amara smiled at the gentle woman and felt a sense of kinship as they continued on with their conversation. That was how Sirius found them ten minutes later all dressed up in his family's house robes with the Black Crest stitched on his left breast.

"Wow...Sirius! I did not know your hair could do that!" His long hair was tied back and flowed down his back in natural waves and Amara had immediate hair envy. He was dressed to the nines and Narcissa looked inherently proud of him.

"So you took my advice and wore your robes...Grandfather would be proud of the Pompousness you are exuding right now..." All of the children piled in and some whistled at the man who would much rather be in a jeans and T-shirt but had chosen to use his name for the promotion of his endeavour that him and Remus were embarking on.

"Where the bloody hell is Remus we have to be there in twenty minutes..." No one had seen the marauder nor his Auror wife since the wedding and although they knew exactly what he was doing no one wanted to comment except Amara it seems.

"Making love to his wife Sirius, they are newlyweds surely you remember what it's like to worship each other, not wanting to come up for air for anything of than hunger and thirst." It was a toss up between who was blushing more the two adults or the eight children. All of them could have done without that mental image and the blushes were like tomatoes. It was ten minutes later when Remus arrived with Dora and immediately everyone looked at them suspiciously.

"What? Were not that late are we?" Everyone shook their heads and made their way to the F.L.O.O network and made their way to the new shop. Waiting for them was all of their friends and family who were incredibly proud of the shop, Molly and Dan had decided to cater and so immediately went to check on the food and drink as Sirius and Remus made their way to try and fix some last minute things.

They had hired the twins to help them out with sales on opening day and them were also buzzing with excitement. Time ticked by slowly and before they knew it the doors were opened, the press was going crazy and asking for a statement which both men were only to pleased to give, as Sirius stepped forward with Remus to his left and his family behind him the idiot Rita Skeeter stepped forward and bustled through everyone to get a good look.

"Hello Everyone! Thank you all so much for coming out today. Remus Lupin and I have been friends since Hogwarts and there is no one I would rather go on this adventure with than him." Remus stepped forward and held onto Sirius's shoulder.

"Sirius is like my brother in more ways than one and this is a dream that has been nearly twenty years in the making we only wish our other brother James Potter could be here to witness it, but we are thankful that Harry can be here in his stead" People started to tear up a little at that and some more questions were asked before the ribbon was cut, a Muggle thing Dudley told them about and patrons were allowed in.

The crowd was incredible and in all honesty some people it seemed wanted to get a look at the two new babies that had been born, they had been lucky enough to keep the pictures of the babies from the Daily Prophet up till that point and Augusta had offered to look after Carina and Eva-Lily but both parents offered a still Muggle Photograph of their choosing for the story to run and hopefully the press will leave them alone.

All of the children stayed for an hour or two and then went to pick up their school supplies with the help of Amara, Cedric, Dan and Emma. Leaving the adults to their opening party they made their way down to Flourish and Blotts whilst Amara went to Gringotts to reclaim her vaults and hoped somehow the goblins understood. Cedric offered to come with her but considering he didn't know what was happening he stayed with Dan and the others with Emma offering to go with her instead.

Gringotts had changed a lot over the years but the goblins were just as intimidating as ever, one who seemed to recognise Emma popped over in a fluster and they greeted each other in the traditional goblin greeting before Amara also greeted the goblin. Ragnok was apparently his name and he offered to help them and Amara told him she would like to re-activate my family account. They were led to a small room where the goblin in question sat across from them and two chairs appeared for both Emma and Amara to take.

"So what is the account name?" He reached for the blood goblet and a small knife before turning his full attention to both of the humans in front of him and truth be told they were both quite intimidated.

"Salgarth and Aonghus..." The goblin faltered for a second before looking almost in awe at Amara and both occupants were slightly freaked out. He took a long hard look at Amara and it seemed as if time was moving so slowly.

"Lady Salgarth...I have heard rumours of your affliction but seeing you here is proof and I for one wish to apologise for all that has been done to you." Even though Emma knew the young looking woman had been through something horrific she still managed to smile and that impressed Emma to no end.

"I thank you Ragnok and now I just wish to move on with my life." He nodded his head at her and smiled before offering her the blood goblet and the knife.

"We have to verify your identity before handing you new keys for your Vaults and giving you a rundown of your items, money, property and investments." She nodded her head and made a small cut on her hand and allowed the blood to flow into the goblet and soon names started appearing in descending order.

"Ok seeing as you have not had any heirs inherit your Vaults they have been gaining money since your disappearance all of those years ago. You are a very wealthy witch, there is also two Ancient and Noble seats on the Wizengamot that needs claimed..." Although Amara hated Politics she had decided to take up her seat and made plans to be announced the following week just before going back to school.

Andromeda would possibly fill in for her and be her Proxy whilst at school as they had similar feeling about things. Ragnok spent the next twenty minutes going through her assets and she soon found out she was just as rich as the others were go figure...soon she left with a hefty amount of galleons in a drawstring bag, her house ring and a diary which detailed every aspect of her wealth. Before she was taken her wealth had been considerably smaller but nothing too shabby and now she along with the others are the wealthiest witches and wizards in Britain.

They met up with the others before stopping in to get her some school robes and it felt strange to the others to not see a house badge etched on the robes but hopefully once she got to the castle she wouldn't end up some anomaly and not have a house.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added to their lists since last chapter, I hope you are enjoying it! I am not abondoning this story I assure you but motherhood and working etcetera is kicking my ass!**_

_**Please continue to let me know if you are still enjoying my story! Love you all so much xox **_

_**Chapter Five**_

Their shopping was done and everyone spent the rest of the afternoon back at the opening to which Arthur and Dan got beyond drunk, Sirius and Remus got pranked by the twins and everyone else had to pick up the pieces of the carnage. Harry and Draco were sitting with Amara talking about the next school year and the conversation soon turned much to Harry's amusement to Amara. She always got really uncomfortable when the attention turned to her, all of them loved doing it to her, she knew it was in good humour but it still pissed her off.

"What house do you want to be in? I mean we are the founders descendants but where exactly would you fit in considering you are the anchor to them all?" She just shrugged at the two boys and did not really know, she didn't really think she could be condensed into one trait of the houses but then again she was like a sponge for learning and she supposed that made her a Ravenclaw.

"Well Maybe Hufflepuff...you would have Susan, Hannah and Cedric so you already would have people you know not too mention Cedric would be in the majority of your classes as a seventh year, although I would like to think you would move in with us to our dorm." Draco smirked into his hand before they were stopped by the sound of music. They had been used to hearing Susan mess around on the piano after Daphne taught her and sing along but now there was a guitar with distinctive male vocals which captivated all of them.

Unable to stop themselves they followed it and the duet was amazing, they met Sirius and Narcissa on the stairs as they too were intrigued by the noise, the closer and closer they got they all realised it was Dudley singing a duet with Susan. Gone was the pushy, bullying boy and he was blossoming into a man. Everyone was so impressed by this and as Harry looked to Sirius they were instantly proud of the man he was becoming and the role if any they were playing.

*Please don't go, I've been waiting so long

Oh, you don't even know me at all

But I was made for loving you

I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you*

Both of their voices together was incredible and as soon as the last note was played everyone burst into cheers and the blush on Dudley's face was brighter than a beetroot. He placed the guitar back in the stand and stood uncomfortable at everyone looking at him.

"I didn't know you could sing...that was incredible!" They both thanked Narcissa before Draco decides to put a foot in his mouth.

"Now you could cut the sexual tension with a knife...you may as well just come out and admit it..." This went on for another few minutes before Narcissa was about to slap her son for being an idiot but she didn't get the chance.

"I'm gay!" Dudley practically screamed it at him and anyone would have been able to tell it was out of frustration more than anything else but he looked mortified, Susan held onto his arm and nodded her head in comfort at him.

"So am I..." The silence was deafening and everyone in the room didn't know who to look at first. Narcissa who was infuriated at her son and was not afraid to show it, Harry who was gaping like a fish between Dudley and Susan, Sirius who looked proud of Dudley and the newly arrived Amelia who just came into the conversation at the very end and smiled in support of her niece. Dudley took off to his room and Draco went to apologise but Dudley just shrugged off his hand on his arm and stormed up to his room and all eyes went to Susan then.

"Draco Black I see how much you have grown these past few years and you have become such a good friend to me but that was such a Draco Malfoy thing to do! I have had a lot more time to deal with who I am but Dudley hasn't and he was not ready to come out to you all yet but you had the nerve to practically drag him out of the closet because you were teasing. It's hard enough feeling this way and knowing you are different without those closest to you hurting you." She immediately walked off and the blonde boy felt like such an idiot.

No one slept that night and so Amara was the first to get up at three and sit in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a book called Lord of the Rings that Harry let her borrow which she found incredible. Narcissa came down next followed by Amelia with baby Carina attached to her breast on one side and a magical breast pump on the other which fascinated Amara, there was nothing like that back in her time sand sometimes the advances that both the mundane and magical world had accomplished terrified her. No one wanted to say anything but Amara being who she was decided to break the ice and ask a question that truthfully she wanted to ask since earlier on.

"Why was it such a negative thing for Dudley and Susan to be attracted to the opposite sex? I saw how scared they seemed to admit it out loud? In my time it was not shameful, the act of love between two individuals was not so constrained as it seems now." Narcissa was always fascinated by the stories Amara told her and loved hearing how much times have changed but usually it was for the better. Growing up it was hammered into her by her family she would marry a man, produce an heir and then Lucius would more than likely take a Mistress and she was forbidden to do anything about it. Seeing two men or two women in a relationship just didn't happen in the Wizarding World, she knew that it was more common in the Muggle world but still people faced prejudice everyday.

"It's not a negative in my eyes but in the eyes of the Magical world it is, I am unsure when it became that way but I fear for Susan growing up and whomever she falls in love with because they will not get it easy and all I can do is try and pave the way legally for her throughout my career." Amelia was fiercely protective over Susan ever since her father...Amelia's brother died in the war with Voldemort. He was her older brother and always protected her and so when he died along with Susan's mother she vowed to protect that little girl with everything she had.

"Sexuality is something you call it now, it was just love back in the times of the Founders, if you took a lover no one worried whether it was a man or a woman. It pains me to see how fearful Wizards and Witches are now to fall in love with someone of the opposite sex, you love Charlie and you love Sirius. What does it matter what appendage is between their thighs." Amelia started laughing before conjuring a small bassinet for Carina and setting her down in it before detaching her breast pump and putting her milk in Stasis and pulling her t-shirt down over her exposed breasts again.

"Oh my Merlin, I knew I was going to like you but I really underestimated how much! I take it you have had lovers in your vast years?" She only nodded her head without a blush in sight and both women loved how open Amara was about anything, her body, sexuality, past and magic.

All of her past experiences and she was strong, independent, fiercely loyal and magically competent. That in and of itself was impressive but judging by the small amounts of things she had divulged her captors did to her its incredibly impressive she was even still standing.

"Well if the rumours are true then Mr Diggory won't know what hit him." There was a faint blush at that and it seemed she did get embarrassed by things. They sat and conversed for another three hours when Carina woke up and Amelia excused herself. Sirius came downstairs ten minutes later and smiled at his cousin sleepily with a baby in his arms and a bottle in the other before Amara chased him upstairs to sleep and offered to look after the baby and Narcissa offered to take over after the others wake up and get together for their morning exercise.

The tall, handsome man was never so grateful to the people under the roof and headed of to bed with Amelia's pump to take up as she was probably going to need it in three hours but at least she could go back to sleep afterward. Both women traded off holding the beautiful baby and feeding, changing and it was in that moment Amara saw Narcissas eyes full of life as she took her in. The change was subtle but Narcissas natural body shape had changed slightly, she had lost a little bit of weight possibly from sickness although her breasts appeared fuller.

Narcissa was with child and not very far along but no one knew just yet and Amara wasn't going to say anything but as she looked at the older woman she had never seen her in such a peaceful way and knew she would tell everyone eventually, but for now Amara decided to let her enjoy the moment which made her Flashback to when Rowena was pregnant and she was positively glowing. It wasn't her place to say anything but the magic vibrating from the woman was strong, the baby was going to be extremely powerful that was for sure.

No Amara would not interfere or mention anything, this time was for Narcissa and Charlie to adjust to the prospect and hopefully they will tell everyone before going back to school in a week. The morning passed with all of the children heading off to a Longbottom Manor leaving Narcissa to contemplate how much her future is going to change in the coming weeks.

Andromeda Tonks was a formidable woman in her own right and needless to say she was none to happy when her twenty-three year old daughter fell in love with a werewolf but Remus Lupin has exceeded both Andromeda and Teds expectations. He loves their daughter more than anyone else probably ever could an although it is even stranger to think her daughters ex-boyfriend from Hogwarts was now engaged to her sister. Regardless of anything life always worked out and lying beside her husband made her feel lucky for the life she led.

Nymphadora was married to Remus Lupin, she was gone from the house and Andi missed the noise, she missed the Chaos that accompanied children and although she was now forty-two and the ship for more children had well and truly sailed she could not wait to hear the pitter patter of grandchildren's feet. A loud whoosh was heard from the living room causing Ted to waken up and a small voice carried up the stairs which was full of sadness.

"Andi..." Narcissa always had the ability to tug on her heartstrings and hearing her youngest sister sound so vulnerable had her bolting from bed telling her husband to go back to sleep with a final kiss. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs Cissy was standing with a large green jumper that had a C on it, the tears were tumbling down her face and as soon as she seen her sister whatever was keeping the hysterics at bay broke and the floodgates opened causing Andromeda to hold onto her sister and guide her to the couch. She had cried solid for ten minutes before she started to relax and the convulsions started to calm before lifting her head up and look at her big sister saying the two words that she definitely was not expecting.

"I'm pregnant..." Andromeda's face lit up at her baby sister and although she smiled it did not reach her eyes, something was wrong and if Charlie said or did anything to her she was gonna kill him.

"Congratulations Cissy! That's wonderful news but then again you are crying in my sitting room at one in the morning so, that is not a good sign either, tell me are we happy about this pregnancy?" She instantly nodded and clutched her hand protectively around her stomach almost guarding the previous life already.

"Of course I am but Charlie, he has been over the moon and it wasn't until today I started freaking out about all of the risks. He told me I was acting crazy we argued for ages and I slapped him." Andromeda was not expecting that, she slapped the poor boy, all throughout her own pregnancy she was a hormonal idiot.

"I have never struck anyone like that before, Lucius lifted his hand to me and I swore I was not that person! I hit him Andi!" Looking at her here and now with no make-up, hair back in a ponytail and ratty jumper on she looked stunning.

"Cissy! It's ok! Calm down..." Standing up she lifted a calming draught and handed it to her because if she didn't calm down she would pass out. Once the manic subsided and she seemed more rational that was the proper time to talk. For two hours Cissy talked to her sister and without warning the F.L.O.O activated and Charlie stepped out and immediately wrapped her in a hug. She seemed to be momentarily startled by him appearing but soon hugged him back before he kissed her.

"Cissa...I was so worried! Are you alright? I am so sorry I was being an insensitive arse." She shook her head and kissed him before telling him not to apologise she was sorry for slapping him. Andromeda now congratulated Charlie and both of them invited both Andromeda and Ted to family dinner at the Manor the night before the children were due to leave.

Once they made their way home through the F.L.O.O again she made sure the house was secure, she made her way back up to bed hoping to get a couple more hours sleep. Arriving at her bedroom she shared with Ted however made all of her tiredness disappear, at Forty-five he looked incredible, his hair which used to be a sandy blonde was now speckled with grey but his wide shoulders were still defined with Muscles thanks to his morning runs, all in all Ted Tonks kept himself in shape and Andromeda still desired him, in the most carnal way. Discarding her dressing gown on the door of her wardrobe she climbed back into bed and Ted pulled her close before kissing the piece of skin between her chest and neck.

"Is Narcissa Ok?" She nodded her head as he cracked those green eyes opened and bored into her soul she almost couldn't breathe. As she knelt down to kiss him he held his hand on her hip and moaned slightly.

"I love you Ted...I'm sorry if I don't say it enough." He told her he loved her to and pulled her in for another kiss before going to turn around to sleep but she wasn't letting him get away that easy. Immediately he understood and pulled her close again and for the first time in years they spent the rest of the night and morning making love.

Two days before heading back to school they were all headed to Diagon Alley again for dress robes which confused them all to no end. Harry could not understand why they needed dress robes and the adults were anything but forthcoming.

Needless to say they all decided to find something in their house colours and the girls visited their vaults to see if their was any dresses for them to wear. They invited Susan and Tracy also, pretty soon Ginny picked out a beautiful red dress with gold, rubies and diamonds for jewels. Daphne wore a gorgeous Green dress with Silver, Emeralds and diamonds. Luna found a black dress with Silver, Sapphires and Black Diamonds. Hermione found a Yellow dress with gold, canary diamonds and pearls for jewels.

The boys coordinated their outfits and Susan picked up a gorgeous dusty rose dress with silver and diamond necklace and earrings belonging to Helga Hufflepuff and felt so strange, she had been entrusted with their secrets and now standing in a vault that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff felt like a dream. Tracy decided to go with Draco and Daphne and found a wine coloured dress and paired it with a silver chain with a large emerald on it and to had similar reactions to Susan.

Once she boarded the Hogwarts Express in her first year and started talking to Daphne Greengrass they became allies in Slytherin house which you needed if you hoped to make it through it. Now four years later she could firmly call Daphne her friend and as they made their way out of the bank they were all beginning to get excited for the upcoming year.

Arriving back in Black Manor they all split off into their respective homes except for Tracy who was staying the night as her mum was working the night shift at St Mungos. Sirius was her patient when he was released from Azkaban and so had struck up an alliance with the Black Family. She hung her dress on the door of the wardrobe in her room she hijacked when she stayed and made her way down the hall to her destination, finding who she was looking for she knocked on the door before coming in upon the owners insistence.

"Hey you..." The girl walked over to her and closed the door before placing a small kiss on her lips and broke apart quickly.

"That's a nice greeting..." Susan smiled at her and pulled her over to the sofa she had sitting in the corner, why you would need a sofa in you bedroom Tracy didn't know.

"It was so difficult not to take your hand and hold it today...seeing the others being so open with their love made me want to shout it from the rooftops." Tracy nodded her head at the redhead and kissed her again.

"That's why I am here...I am going to tell my mum...the night before school...then if it goes badly I will be gone at school and she has a full year to get used to it...then we can be together openly." Susan grinned at the girl and nodded her head before they made plans to meet in the morning and go to their spot. Tracy had only left her room when Amelia arrived with baby Carina who was the cutest baby ever.

"We need to talk..." Susan was confused before holding her hands out to hold the baby, she only had so many days of this before she had to go back to school and it would be different.

"Ok..." As she looked at her aunt and settled the baby in her arms they got comfortable on the couch and Susan saw the uncomfortable stance of her aunt and knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"I love you so much and whilst I am so proud of you and who you are I am concerned, I know sex between two women is different than between a man and a woman but I feel like I need to have this conversation." Susan knew what was coming and it made her wonder if Harry and Draco were getting the refresher course too.

"Tracy is wonderful..." Of course she knew, did that mean everyone else knew? Sensing her panic Amelia shook her head at her niece and placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry no one else knows at least I didn't tell them. If anyone has figured it out they have done so on their own. Knowing Hermione and that brain of hers, maybe she knows." She nodded at her and adjusted baby Carina slightly before turning her attention to her aunt.

"Tracy is going to tell her mum the day before we go back to school. I don't know how she will take it so is there any chance she could stay here that night if it goes badly?" Amelia nodded at the girl before the baby started getting fussy and Sirius came in at the exact moment he was needed. As he took the baby Amelia stayed behind and she climbed up the bed so they were sitting beside each other instead of across and she took her hand in her own.

"You know it doesn't matter to me who you fall in love with I will support you until my dying breath..." Susan nodded her head at her aunt knowing how fiercely loyal she was.

"That is why Carina is the luckiest girl ever, I know that you are here for me and that's what worries me is that Mrs Davis won't be. I have such a strong support system around me and I am worried she isn't going to have that." Amelia laughed slightly causing Susan to give her a look like poison.

"Sorry but do you live in this house? It is the biggest bunch of misfits but it's family and Tracy will never be alone here." Susan thanked her and they spent another hour just sitting and chatting before dinner feeling excited about the year ahead.

Aurora Sinestra was sitting in her classroom preparing for her new year as Astronomy teacher of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she joined the staff as an apprentice she had never thought in her wildest dreams what way her life was going to turn out. Severus Snape was her boyfriend, even saying it out loud seemed ridiculous. He was kind, gentle and a fantastic lover, again who would have thought I would have ever had that opinion let alone the opportunity to test it out. The man in question strode into the room with a face caught between revulsion and fear.

"What's wrong?" She instantly knew when something was drastically wrong and the expression on his face terrified her to the bone. He was clutching his left arm where she knew the mark was and knew.

"Is it burning?" He nodded his head at her and she could see him shaking trying to keep his feelings in and she locked her door and warded it to keep people out.

"I think he is getting stronger, I think he is going to try and come back again..." She was witnessing his first breakdown, he had never done this in front of her yet and vice versa. Neither one of them were particularly uncomfortable expressing their emotions but seeing Severus so open with her filled her with a sense of pride.

She took the last few strides to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug to which he gripped onto her for grim death. The man was fearing for his life and his future and Aurora could not blame him to be honest, she too felt uncertain about what the futute held and he broke apart from her.

"We have to break up..." Complete three-sixty which threw her for a loop considering he had just bared his soul to her and kissed her.

"You and I have very different ideas on ways to break up with people." He laughed at her and chuckled before pulling her in for a kiss that was filled with more passion than they had ever had before.

"I'm sorry I meant in public, we have to break up in Public for the next school year to see what way everything is...I love you Aurora and I don't love easily but the first war I had responsibilities...I am afraid that I won't be able to do those responsibilities to the best of my ability then I will die..." She shook her head and him and pulled him in before kissing him, within seconds he lifted her up and had her pressed against the door.

"Please don't talk about you dying!" They didn't talk, he just spent the time getting to know her body even more, all night and morning and they still couldn't stop. Yes they were definitely breaking up! It was late afternoon when they finally stopped and they both knew they needed to talk about it but they weren't ready to admit defeat yet.

"Everything I did all came down to protecting Lily, I asked Albus to help me protect her and keep her safe. In my own selfish head I didn't care what happened to James or Harry, I just wanted Lily kept safe. That was the kind of person I was, I would like to think I have evolved but I am unsure." She sat listening to him and could see the inner struggle in his head, he had evolved even from she first met him until now he was most definitely a better person. He had been her teacher at Hogwarts and he was very intimidating but seeing him now was like seeing a different person completely.

"Severus I see the change in you and know you have become a nicer person, but what are you trying to say?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and clung to her with everything that he had.

"If things are going to happen the way I think they are then I need to distance myself from you to keep you safe from him..." She shook her head and lifted herself up on her elbow which startled him slightly.

"Severus, I am a pureblooded witch, you don't have to protect me. If you think for one second we are not going to be standing side by side through this then you're insane..." The horrified expression on his face was enough to terrify her silghtly.

"Aurora...do you know what they would do to you? You're a pureblood but they are savages! I will not have anyone hurting you." She kissed him with as much passion and love as she could muster. Soon those kisses turned into need and he sat up with her straddled him fully intent on worshipping each other and trying not to think of the uncertain future.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The night before school came and everyone was having a large family dinner, they were all excited for the upcoming year but Narcissa was nervous, she was going to break the news of her pregnancy tonight and she only hoped everyone would be positive about it. They all managed to get through dinner relatively unscathed when a whoosh of the F.L.O.O interrupted them and a crying, panicked girl ran into the room straight into Susan's arms.

Tracy Davis had become an almost permanent fixture in the house the past summer and now it was obvious that both herself and Susan were closer than friends, she clung to the redhead and cried her little heart out causing everyone to get concerned for their friend.

"Hey what's happening?" Harry wasn't too sure what was going on but seeing a girl who he considered his friend crying her eyes out made him want to comfort her.

"I told my mum about me being attracted to women and my relationship with Susan and she lost it...started saying I was disgusting and that I should just squash it down and marry a wizard because I wasn't going to get very far in life as a lesbian. She is my mother, how could she say something like that?" No one knew how to answer her but Susan held onto the side of her head and pressed a soft kiss on her lips allowing everyone to get what was going on.

"I left all of my school things at the house, I just ran out! I know it's last minute but is there anyway I can stay here tonight?" Sirius offered her with Amelia's permission to stay in Susan's room causing everyone to look at them both.

"What? All of the others got to do it at the World Cup because I know nothing untoward is going to happen because of that bloody bond..." Amara sent a wandless stinging hex at him for insulting the bond the children have making everyone laugh at his misfortune. Tracy hadn't been let in on their secret in so many words but she knew the general gist. Having worked it out herself she just let them work away but had never confronted them about it. They would explain when they wanted to.

"Anyway if you want Tracy, I can go get your truck and your familiar and you can come with us to the train tomorrow?" She thanked him and he hugged her and Susan close to him.

"Don't worry about it ok things will work out." They nodded at him in thanks and once everything had calmed down Tracy took a seat at the table and was offered some dessert which she was thankful for.

"I am really sorry for interrupting your family dinner so quick someone tell us some good news so we can forget about my drama." Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Narcissa and Charlie's gave the smallest nods at each other and Narcissa smirked slightly.

"I'm pregnant." Everyone turned to the woman in question and Molly Weasley started crying and waffling about a first grandchild, Alice and Amelia were beaming at their friend. Draco came rushing over and hugged his mother who was crying with all of the happy emotions flooding through her body.

"I'm gonna be a big brother! This is amazing congratulations mum. Charlie mate congratulations." Both of the main men in her life embraced in a hug and a giggling Narcissa was ecstatic. Conversation passed full of excitement and talk which allowed everyone to get excited for the future.

Later on that evening Sirius and Narcissa arranged to go to the Davis household to get Tracy's things as they came through the F.L.O.O what they weren't expecting was the matriarch passed out on the couch with a bottle of gin beside her. Both adults shared a look and Sirius lifted the woman over his shoulder to take upstairs and Narcissa moved to Tracy's room to pick up her trunk. Almost as soon as she entered the room she heard a scream, wand out she ran in the direction of the scream and found Christina Davis lying in the bathtub soaking wet with Sirius standing over her holding the shower head.

"What the hell Sirius?" The woman looked thoroughly pissed off and she couldn't blame her but then again getting paralytic on alcohol when your daughter comes out as gay isn't a good coping mechanism.

"Don't look at me like you are the victim, your daughter is at my house crying right now because her mother rejected her, her own mother, now that I am a father I can't imagine doing anything ever to make Carina feel like she couldn't come to me." Christina looked ready to interrupt but Sirius kept going making Narcissa shocked that he was being so fiercely protective.

"No...stop...you will listen to me because as much as I hate to do this I am going to pull rank. I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and you Christina Whilomena Davis were my ally. Your daughter is heading to school for another year and she was trusting you with her feelings and emotions and you made her feel inferior." The inner aristocrat in Narcissa was never more proud of her cousin. The woman in question struggled out of the bathtub a little shaky on her feet because of the sheer amount of alcohol she put into her system before throwing her shoulders back in defiance.

"How is she supposed to survive Wizarding Society if she is whoring herself out to women? She will already be disgraced and no offense Susan will be exactly the same, she may be Heir to the Noble House of Bones but that will not matter once the public find out." Sirius shook her head at her and was ashamed of the woman.

"You are all riddled in scandal as it is, Narcissa robbing the cradle with Charlie Weasley after your death eater husband goes to jail. The slightly incenstuous relationship all of your children have. Any wonder my Tracy turned out the way she was with the influences of your wards around them." Narcissa at that moment was right in front of her and almost as if she had no control over herself lifted her hand and struck her across the face.

"Get your act together Christina and be there for your daughter, she needs your acceptance or it will follow her around for the rest of her life. I will meet you at home Sirius." She left the room and the whoosh from downstairs indicated she had left.

"She is right, I will take Tracy to the platform tomorrow and she will probably come home for Christmas and will stay at our house, unless I see some vast improvement to your attitude toward her you will spend Christmas alone." Sirius walked out and picked up the cat carrier before escaping home to his family leaving the woman to contemplate her actions alone.

The children had decided to have a good last night and so they met with the Twins, Cedric and the other soul bonds before heding into Muggle London under the watchful eye of Tonks. Standing in the foyer Narcissa had given them a list of appropriate activities.

"Mum we are not going to be knocking over any Liquor stores ok, we just want one more night together to have fun." Draco smiled at his mother before they all made their way out of the house to the bus stop down the street.

They ended up bowling which as random as that was it was good clean fun, Tonks and Hermione ended up thrashing everyone and it left Harry and Draco pouting the whole way home, they all crawled into bed that night with nothing but excitement for the year ahead.

The following morning everyone had woken up bright and early to shower and congregate downstairs to make their way to the Hogwarts Express. Harry was first down and decided with Kreachers help to make breakfast. By the time everyone traipsed into the kitchen there was Pancakes, French Toast, Eggs, full English breakfasts and then some as Kreacher got a little bit too excessive. Narcissa and Amelia walked in first followed by Sirius, Draco, Susan and Tracy.

Dudley had already left early in the morning with a slice of French Toast to catch his bus for his first day of school and embraced his cousin and told him to have fun at his school. He had forgiven Draco rather quickly after he came out to his family and the boys were friendly again.

Breakfast passed in amicable conversation and by ten o'clock they made their way through the F.L.O.O straight onto the Platform to find the Hogwarts express gleaming in front of them. Susan took Tracy's hand after they decided to go public, they weren't going to start snogging in the corridors but they wanted people to know they were together.

After picking a compartment they quickly found the Weasleys, Granger's, Longbottoms and Lovegoods and embraced in greeting, it was always bittersweet going back to school but as much as they missed their families they loved going home. Everyone packed up their trunks before saying a final farewell to their family and climbing up to the compartment with Amelia and Sirius pulling both Susan and Tracy back for a second.

"What's wrong?" Amelia just shook her head at her niece when she said that and pulled both girls into a huge before holding a hand on either cheek.

"People will say things to you but I want you both not to listen to them, same sex relations is going to be strange for some people because they were raised differently. However you are both fully supported by the biggest Political affiliates in Sirius, Harry, Draco and next year when they take their seats, all of their seats you and Tracy will not need to worry about anything." Both girls nodded their heads and embraced once more before getting on the train and taking a seat on the compartment.

Five minutes later the whistle blew and everyone waved to their families as the Hogwarts express began to edge out of the station, everyone in the compartment took each others hands and looked at Susan and Tracy to confirm to them that no harm will come to them and they have their support.

"New year...bring it on!" One by one they laughed as the last part of the platform faded away and they were on their way to school and fully ready to embrace whatever was thrown at them.

Their friends slowly made their way to their compartment and sat talking about classes, Quidditch and their extracurricular activity they have, only a select few teachers know of the Room of Requirement and they wanted to keep it that way.

Once the food trolley appeared everyone split off to their own compartment again and they all sat reading something or another Amara was having a conversation with Cedric who was the only one out of the group to stay. It was clear to everyone in the room that Cedric fancied Amara and it was even more clear that his feelings were reciprocated.

It made all of the would bonds happy to see that she would have a friend in one of the older years and she wouldn't be alone, she had chosen Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures for her subjects and she was a bit disappointed that there was no Alchemy subject because it was something she was quite knowledgeable on.

Cedric was a very handsome man and she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him but he was just seventeen years old and she was old, no matter how young she looked to people she had lived a long life before she was put in her sleeping beauty spell so, would it be fair to condemn him to a life of uncertainty when she didn't age.

There were secrets of the castle she couldn't wait to share with the soul bonds and there was a small part of her that wanted to share it with Cedric also even though she didn't know him she felt a sense of camaraderie with him and hoped she would trust him enough eventually to share her secrets.

After dropping the children off Narcissa made her way to the store followed by Sirius and Charlie decided to go spend some time with his parents considering it was his day off. His mother had been so excited when he told her of the pregnancy. Narcissa had been inundated with Owls about her favourite colours.

As he took his parents to a new restaurant thats opened just off Diagon Alley and sat across from his mother, she had been so excited and knitting ever since last night and asking about names and nurseries and it was lovely to see her excited but also rather concerning too.

"So when is Narcissa due?" We had our first healer appointment the day before we told everyone just to make sure everything was ok and in all honesty I couldn't be happier.

"February Seventeenth, although she thinks she is a little bit farther on but for now they are stickinh with it until she hits Twenty weeks." I could already see so many changes in her, she was practically glowing already, her body was adjusting already and if I was being honest with myself I was so looking forward to being a father.

"Thats wonderful Charlie, I just want to tell you how proiud I am of you..." I loved my parents, they were they kindest people I had ever met and my own mother was so comforting to me.

"Thank you mum, I love you both so much but I actually have another reason to invite you out to dinner, for the past year I have been getting my Qualification to be a Magizoologist and my grades came through last week. I passed!" My mum threw her arms around me and held onto me for dear life.

"Oh Charlie, thats wonderful news. What about the reserve though? Are you going to be leaving?" I know my mum always worried about me at the Dragon Reserve and I just knew she would love my next bit of news.

"Actually, Mr Rogers is leaving and his job was offered to me..." Mr Rogers was the Reserve Manager and not only would it be a safer job now that I was going to be a father but it's also a Sizable Salery increase and would give me more that enough to live on. We celebrated for another hour or so before I excused myself and bought a bottle of good wine for my mother and father to share before telling them to go and have fun.

There was only one person I wanted to see and that was Narcissa, asI walked through Diagon Alley people were looking at me. I had gotten used to it ever since it came out that I was dating Narcissa and everyone seemed to treat me either like a deity or a leper. As I pushed the door open into the shop I spotted Dan and Alice at the counter but Narcissa was nowhere to be found.

"Alright mate?" Dan was a nice man, they had done such a good job raising Hermione and she was in turn good for my pigheaded and idiotic brother, the dynamic of everything was difficult to wrap my head around in the beginning but eventually it all made sense, seeing all of the Children together and now seeing Amara with them was extraordinary.

"Where's Cissa?" He pointed to her office and told me she had been spewing all morning, I asked him for a peppermint tea for her and made my way to the door.

"Cissa?" I pushed the door open and she was lying at her desk with her head down fast asleep. All I could do was make her more comfortable, I made her guest chair into a small couch and lifted her into my arms before setting her down on the couch and wrapping a blanket around her. She didn't even flinch as I placed a blanket on her. Placing a stasis chamr on her tea I dimmed the lights and made my way back out the front before asking Dan to put me to work. Needless to say I regret that decision now. Damn it was going to be such a long day.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
